Perfect Moments
by Shuriken-chan
Summary: True, sometimes, as humans, we have our moments when we don't understand, we do something wrong, or we experience unwanted emotions. Who said ninjas don't do the same?
1. Pain to No One but Me

A/N~ I'm going to try something different than my usual not-very-deep style of writing now! I got inspired by the story "Little Things Give You Away" by LittleRedRidingHoodie, so here's the result. So uh, I guess you could call this a late holiday present for my fans. If I have that much fans...  
Eh, whatever. Write for yourself and not for the public...

This OS is short, sorry. It takes place in Pein's POV, and the scene where Hinata confesses. I think you know what I mean. On with the show that may or may not be good!

**

* * *

**

**Perfect Moments**

**1: Pain to No One but Me**

He didn't understand.

How come this girl kept going? At Death's very own door, with her pale hand on the doorknob, and still she held dearly on to her life. She kept crawling towards this jinchuuriki, like her very own fate depended on it. Like somehow, if she could save herself, Naruto held the answer.

Why?

"B… because… Naruto… I love you."

Pein didn't know what those words meant anymore. He had directed them to so many people, and they had all perished. His parents. His friends. His sensei. And Konan just laughed it off, like she didn't care.

It hurt. Badly.

He replayed the words over and over in his head, yet no prevail; no meaning came about. He just didn't understand, and he turned to look at them both for the answer.

The look on her face.

The look on his face.

The look in her eyes.

The look in his eyes.

And he understood.

It was too late to turn back, though. Orders were orders, especially from Madara. "Kill anyone who gets in your way."

He reluctantly reached out his hand, connected his power to the girl, and raised it, quick so he wouldn't feel pain.

But he did.

The girl went flying, and his heart sank. The girl hit the ground, and his heart broke with a sickening crack into a million tiny pieces. The girl lay motionless, and he understood just what those words meant.

He also understood that he was bringing pain to no one but himself.

* * *

A/N~ Oh hey, I didn't even get a chance to walk away before you finished. Eheh. =_=" Like? No like?

Reviews are nice.


	2. Good Riddance

A/N~ Okay, I'm bored, so I started writing again, and stroke of genius. Haha... pun intended.

Neji's POV, when Team Guy returns to the village to see it destroyed. (After Pein hurts Hinata.) Enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**Perfect Moments**

**2: Good Riddance**

"Hinata-sama!" Neji knelt down next to the heiress and checked her pulse. Low. Very low. If he didn't act quickly, she would most certainly die.

Heh, Good Riddance.

He'd be free of that curse mark, free of the undeniable fate that had been set for him by birth.

A smile spread across his lips.

"Is she okay?" Reality, right. Pokerface. Concerned pokerface. Tenten ran to his side and tried to shake the young heiress awake. "Hinata, Hinata, come on!" Her wide brown eyes turned to his, asking for an answer.

"Right. I'll find a medical ninja." He activated his Byakugan and mock-searched.

It's not that he didn't find one, it's that he didn't want to. One here. One there. Another there. No, plenty medics to be found. The Hyuuga just kept remembering his goal: freedom. Unlocked cage. Freedom. Unlocked cage.

He waited for this moment. He dreamt of this moment.

"Neji!" Tenten's voice broke his thoughts.

His malicious thoughts.

Realization struck. His conscience whirred. Right or wrong. It all depended on how you see it, he thought. Right for me, or right for her?

His conscience couldn't seem to pick.

My dreams, or my cousin's life? That helped his conscience out. Easy choice, now. He wished he hadn't said that.

"Neji!"

"There's Sakura…" Neji waved to the pinkette, and she came rushing over. He stood so the kunoichi could take his place next to the heiress.

Later, he silently cursed himself for hesitating on what to do. Now that he thought about it, that was incredibly stupid of him. Selfish.

No doubt karma would come and get him now in the form of a kunai knife at his throat.

But he guessed nobody would come to his rescue. Good Riddance.

* * *

A/N~ Yeah, see? Neji CAN be angsty! And wishing Death upon yourself can't be any MORE angstier.  
...unless...  
My next victim is Itachi! Squee!

Reviews are awesome...


	3. Too Much Blood

**A/N~Yeah, this poor little story got neglected. Well, I suddenly got inspiration back for it! Enjoy Itachi's angst story!**

Takes place during the last stage of the Itachi vs. Sasuke-brat fight. Kirin was just casted, and Itachi just said, "Is this the death you imagined for me?" Yes, I am VERY precise. I know every single word spoken during that fight...  
Okay, I'll stop talking.

**

* * *

**

**Perfect Moments**

**3: Too Much Blood**

Itachi coughed up more blood. Too much blood. His hands were stained red with the hot liquid.

Just like that one night eight years ago.

He never thought that one night could make such a big difference in his life. Obviously, he was wrong.

In one night he lost everything. _Everything. _His best friend… his girlfriend… his parents… his loving little brother.

He hated watching Sasuke cry. He wanted so much to tell him that it would be okay, that he was sorry, that he'd make it better for the both of them. Itachi knew he couldn't keep those promises, though. In one night, he'd killed his little brother's emotions, as well as his own.

His brother's life, his life, his best friend's life… ruined, all because of that one night when he didn't have the guts to disobey orders. And dammit, Shisui had _told_ him that he should loosen up just _one day before_…

He didn't listen.

Instead, Itachi carried the burden of killing his beloved family, of being hated, of being an outcast, of being a coldhearted, uncaring murderer for _eight years…_

It was just too much blood.

Itachi pushed himself up off the ground. He heard Sasuke curse under his breath.

That hurt. That one profane word was a knife. It dug into Itachi's heart, spilling more unwanted, undesired, unneeded, unnecessary blood to the ground.

It was just too much to handle.

Susano'o surrounded him, protecting him from more wounds. It couldn't protect him from the wounds already caused, though. It couldn't wipe away the blood that Itachi was slowly, painfully drowning in.

Sasuke cursed again. The knife twisted. He wanted _so much _to tell his little brother the truth, to tell him it was okay, that he still cared, that his older brother was still here…

Itachi took a step towards his cold little brother. Sasuke took a step back. He took another three steps, and his little brother stumbled back. Another step, another back.

Another step, another back.

Another step, another back.

Another step, another back.

Another step, and Sasuke was against a wall.

Itachi knew how to use his last words, now. Another step, and a smile. "Sorry, Sasuke… no next time…"

He poked his little brother's forehead, leaving a trail of blood.

Too much blood.

* * *

**A/N~So there. Tissue? *throws Kleenex box*  
Next is... MADARA!**


	4. Broken Emotions

**A/N~ Well, I got creative. This is what happens when you mix chocolate with my orange notebook and a pen. :D  
I think I'm stalling to put up chapter 8 of "When A Weasel and A Cat Kiss..." but, you know. Can't rush epicness. So this is what you get while you wait!**

Madara-jerk's POV, right after the Uchiha Massacre. Okay, enjoy.

**

* * *

**

**Perfect Moments**

**4: Broken Emotions**

As he unseals the secret entrance, in the main hall, the seventh tatami mat from the far right, he smiles under his mask. The darkened deed done, there is no need to worry about what comes next. The tainted clan known as Uchiha will be no more.

He descends the creaky staircases, spiraling down into the meeting place. He reaches the bottom of the seemingly endless column of steps, and stops at the entrance to the room.

The shrine is dark, only a few torches set ablaze to illuminate the etched stone slab on the wall that contains so many secrets. Maroon and black and dark yellow and blue paintings cover most of the gray walls, most depicting a demon fox that looms over the room. Red and white uchiwa fans are on either side of the stone slab. The torches make everything seem dark and forgotten, much like himself. The air is cold, bitter, to match his intentions.

Madara looks down onto his younger relative. The thirteen year old prodigy is curled into a ball in the middle of the Naka Shrine, still. His ANBU uniform is covered in splatters of blood, and his katana is thrown to the side, stained red. The shadows of the torches dance on his back and make his raven hair shine.

He takes a few cautious steps towards him, and hears a quiet sob come from the boy. Under his swirled mask, Madara's eyes narrow slightly. "Itachi."

The younger Uchiha acknowledges his name, and turns his head halfway to face the older one. He looks miserable. His eyes are red, and not from his Sharingan.

Uchiha Itachi is crying. Showing emotion.

A wave of silence engulfs the two, and all that is heard is the crackling of fire and near-silent breathing. Itachi turns back to the etched stone.

Madara stands there, overtaken by the younger's acidic tears. Never has the prodigy been seen like this. He stares at Itachi's back, and he notices that the boy's body is being racked by sobs, tears, and heavy breathing. He doesn't know why he is being affected by such emotion, and he can't quite link to the boy's feelings.

Madara can't recall a time when tears spilled from his eyes.

He can't recall a time when laugher spilt his sides.

He can't recall a time when embarrassment painted his cheeks red.

He can't recall a time when confusion gave him a headache.

He can't recall a time when anger made him shout.

He can't recall a time when his heart sank and split in two.

He resolves to leave the younger Uchiha to himself. Madara turns and leaves, silently walking to the old spiral staircase. He doesn't want to admit it, but he takes one last look at his younger relative and experiences an emotion that hasn't visited him in oh-so-many years.

Uchiha Madara is jealous.

* * *

**A/N~ I acutally think that this one's the best one I wrote...**  
**Well, *gives tisue* here you go!**  
**Next victim is?**

**Now I PROMISE I will write chapter 8...**


End file.
